It is known in the art that an internal electron donor has a great impact to a performance of a catalyst component for olefin polymerization. It is also known to use an alicyclic dicarboxylic diester as an internal electron donor.
For example, JP2003-40918A discloses a solid catalyst component for olefin polymerization prepared by contacting with one another a magnesium compound, titanium tetrachloride, and a cyclohexenedicarboxlic diester; JP2001-114811A discloses a solid catalyst component for olefin polymerization obtained by contacting with one another a titanium compound, a magnesium compound, and a 1,2-cyclohexanedicarboxlic diester having a trans purity of 20% or more; and WO2006-077945 (corresponding to US2008/0097050A) discloses a solid catalyst component for olefin polymerization containing a titanium atom, a magnesium atom, a halogen atom, and a alicyclic and unsaturated alicyclic dicarboxylic diester having five to ten-membered ring structure.